


Five times Ransom fucked Bitty and one time he got fucked

by eden22



Series: talk that trash [3]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-11 07:10:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7881505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eden22/pseuds/eden22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what it says on the tin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Against a Wall

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Helen for helping me brainstorm for this fic, and for encouraging me at every step of the way. There’s nothing quite like being called the “check please porn fairy” to keep you motivated.
> 
> Unbeta’d, so all mistakes are my own.
> 
> As always, thank you to Ngozi for letting us play with her characters.

He should learn to knock, Ransom thought to himself as he stood in the doorway to Bitty’s room, blinking. 

“Can I help you?” Bitty’s voice snapped him out of his daze, and he finally managed to pull his eyes away from the base of the dildo shoved deep inside Bitty’s ass. 

“Uh,” he said. Bitty rolled his eyes and Ransom tried to remember why he’d come in here. He was finding it very difficult to focus, however, with the sight of Bitty stretched out on his own bed in front of him a constant distraction. 

The small baker was sprawled across his sheets, totally naked and covered in a fine sheen of sweat. He had let go of the base of his dildo to prop himself up on both elbows so he could glare at Ransom properly, and the black base of it was starkly obvious between his legs, the gleam of lube on his thighs drawing Ransoms’ eyes back to it again and again. When Ransom had walked in he’d been treated to the sight of Bitty, head thrown back, slamming the toy in and out of himself, delicious little grunts falling from his mouth freely. Of course, that had all stopped when he’d caught sight of Ransom, letting out a little shriek as he startled. He wasn’t surprised anymore though, settling into glaring at the other man. 

“Oh my god Rans, in or out?” He asked, and Ransom stepped inside, closing the door behind himself. Bitty’s eyes widened before he laughed, face transforming as he shook his head fondly. He watched lazily as Ransom walked across the room to his bed, stripping as he went so that by the time he reached Bitty, he was down to his boxers and socks. 

“Can I?” he asked, reaching towards the dildo. 

“Go for it,” Bitty said, smirking as he propped himself up a bit higher so he could watch as Ransom reached down and slowly pulled the toy out of his friend’s hole. Bitty groaned as it came out, and Ransom did too. The sight of the pink edge of Bitty’s hole stretched around the dildo was a lot on its own, when combined with the noises Bitty was making and the size of the thing, it was almost too much to take in. When it was out, Ransom held it up in front of himself, raising both brows. 

“Wow Bits, you’re a bit of a size queen eh?” 

“ _Rude_!” Bitty said, kicking at Ransom’s leg, which he dodged with a laugh. “Always so fucking rude, oh my god. I don’t know why I put up with any of y’all.” 

“I can think of a reason or two,” Ransom said, leaning forward to slide two fingers inside Bitty, smiling smugly as the other man let out a low groan. 

“Nothing I can’t- mmm- nothing I can’t get from… from a toy.” Bitty said, and Ransom grinned. 

“Challenge accepted,” he said, and Bitty’s eyes flew open. 

“Oh no, no no no, that was not a challenge Rans-” Ransom threw the dildo down on Bitty’s sheets, effectively distracting the other man from his protests. 

“Gross Ransom, I’m going to have to wash those now.” By the time Bitty turned back to him, Ransom had managed to pull of his boxers, and he snagged one of Bitty’s ankles, unceremoniously pulling the other man to the edge of the bed. Bitty went with only a fond smile and a single eyeroll. Once he was within Ransom’s reach, Ransom reached under the back of Bitty’s thighs and lifted him into the air. Bitty didn’t even have the grace to look surprised, far too accustomed to his teammates’ antics to be startled by anything so mundane as being picked up. 

Once he had Bitty in his arms however, Ransom discovered he had a bit of a problem on his hands. 

“Um…” he said. Bitty wrapped his arms around Ransom’s neck, smiling down at him. 

“Forget something?” He asked, sweet as anything. 

“Hush,” Ransom said, “do you have any?” Bitty smiled and shook his head. 

“Nope,” he said, popping the ‘p’. Ransom sighed, pressed a quick kiss to Bitty’s lips before unceremoniously dumping him back on the bed. Bitty laughed as he bounced onto the mattress, and Ransom walked over to the door, not bothering to put any clothes back on. Bitty bit his lip in amusement as Ransom opened the door and leaned into the hallway. 

“Condom?” He shouted, and he saw Jack look up from where he was sitting reading on his bed, raising an eyebrow when he saw a naked Ransom leaning out of Bitty’s room. 

“Condom?” Ransom repeated hopefully. Jack looked at Ransom for a long moment, and then returned his attention back to his book without saying anything. Ransom sighed, but before he could say anything else, a foil packet hit him in the side of the head. He turned to see Lardo standing in Shitty’s doorway. He blinked at her, and another condom hit him right between the eyes. 

“Ow,” he said mildly, bending down to scoop up the two condoms. “Thanks Lardo,” he said, straightening. Lardo saluted him, and Ransom ducked back into Bitty’s room. 

“Good news,” he said, shutting the door behind himself and holding up the two foil packets. Bitty raised an eyebrow at him.

“Feeling ambitious are we?” Ransom winked at him and threw one towards Bitty’s desk before unwrapping the other.

“If you’re lucky,” he said, before sliding the condom onto his cock and striding to once again stand before Bitty, who lay sprawled out across his bed. “Alright,” he said, once again moving to pick Bitty up, “second time’s the charm.” Bitty laughed as he helped Ransom hoist him up, winding arms and legs around Ransom’s body. Ransom paused once he had him up the air, and Bitty laughed at him again. 

“What, forget something else? Or were you planning on fucking me right here like this?” Bitty must have seen something in his expression because he quickly continued, legs tightening around Ransom’s waist. “Don’t you dare even think about it Justin Oluransi, if you try to fuck me without support and drop me I am never baking you pies ever again.” Ransom put on an exaggerated pouting expression.

“But I want to see if I can do it,” he said, making his voice as whiny and petulant as he could manage. 

“Uh-uh,” Bitty said, shaking his head with such a stern expression that Ransom had to bite his lip to keep from laughing at him. “You can try that sort of nonsense with Holster, I want no part in it.”

“But you’re so much easier to hold up than he is,” Ransom said, though he was already carrying Bitty over towards the wall. 

“Oh sweetie,” Bitty said as Ransom finally pressed him against the wall, grinding their bodies together, “I think- ng- I think we both know you wouldn’t be the one holdin’ anyone up in that situation.” Instead of acknowledging the truth in Bitty’s assertion, Ransom chose to reach down and guide his cock down to Bitty’s slick and open hole. He paused, the tip just teasing against the edge of Bitty’s rim. 

“Still good?” He asked. Rather than responding, Bitty shifted his hips so that the head of Ransom’s cock slid inside him, and both men groaned. Ransom shifted his grip and moved up as Bitty moved down, the tight hot press of Bitty around his cock overwhelming everything else. Bitty let out a low moan as Ransom bottomed out, and Ransom had to rest his forehead against the other man’s shoulder for a moment as he took deep breaths. He only had a moment to pull himself together however, before Bitty began impatiently shifting in his arms, moving his hips up and down in short, sharp movements that were teasing more than anything else. 

“C’mon,” Bitty said, and Ransom raised his head to see the small forward frowning down at him, “fuck me already.” Ransom laughed, and complied, holding Bitty in place against the wall as he drew out and roughly shoved back in, grinning as Bitty cried out and threw his head back, almost hitting it off the wall. 

“Sorry,” Ransom said, repeating the motion, “you were saying something?” But apparently he’d fucked the chirp right out his friend, as Bitty moaned rather than replying. Ransom kept up the pace as fast and as hard as he was able as Bitty grabbed helplessly at Ransom’s shoulders, grip impeded by the sweat beading there. Ransom was having to adjust his grip with every other thrust but it was so worth it for the noises that were falling out of the other man’s mouth. Ransom leaned in to sloppily kiss his friend, tongue skittering over the other’s as they both continued to make low, helpless noises. He knew he’d hit Bitty’s prostate when he suddenly shouted, pulling his lips from Ransoms as his nails dug into Ransom’s shoulder. Ransom tried to keep hitting the same spot as he continued to thrust up into the tight grip of Bitty’s ass. 

“Fuck Bitty,” he said, “so sweet for me, you know that? Just open right up for me, every fuckin time. Though I guess I’m not nearly as big as your toy, eh? Can’t get over how much you can fit into your ass.” Bitty looked at Ransom like he wanted to sass him in return but Ransom continued to sharply fuck up into him and he could see Bitty lose his train of thought as his mouth fell open. His breath was coming out in the same delicious little grunts that he’d been making when Ransom walked in. 

“So good, fuck, Bitty, so good around me, want to keep you here forever. You’re so fucking hot. I wish everyone could see you like this.” Bitty bit his lip, opening his eyes to look down at Ransom with a wild edge. 

“Want- want everyone to see me like this,” Bitty gasped out, and Ransom groaned. “Want everyone to see how good you fuck me, how good you fill me up baby, fuck.” Ransom sped up his thrusts as he thought about it. 

“Yeah, get the whole fucking team in here, you liked it when we watched in Faber, but this time they don’t get to touch.”

“Just you,” Bitty said on a moan, “just you get to fuck me they can look but - ah!- they can’t touch.” 

“Let them all watch how fucking amazing you are, let them all think about how good you’d feel around their cocks, but don’t touch them. And then- shit, then you’d order them all to not touch themselves.” 

“Oh _god_ ,” Bitty said. 

“Everyone around us watching you fucking take everything I give you. Not able to even jerk off, just stand there and wish they were the one that got to pound into your sweet hole,” Ransom said, and Bitty tightened his grip around Ransom’s shoulders with one arm while the other let go so he could finally begin to fist his own dick. 

“So close Rans,” he groaned out, and Ransom sped up his own thrusts, his orgasm approaching quickly as he watched his friend lose it around his cock. When Bitty came, white spraying across Ransom’s stomach, Ransom gave a few final, frantic thrusts before gripping Bitty close and shuddering through his own release. He walked Bitty back to the bed on shaky legs, depositing him far more gently than he had earlier. Bitty groaned, throwing a hand over his face. 

“Fuck, Rans,” he said, and Ransom smiled in satisfaction. Bitty opened his eyes to grin up at him, eyes widening as he looked at Ransom before he suddenly began to laugh. “I can’t believe you just fucked me against a wall and you were wearing your fucking socks the whole time.” Ransom glanced down in surprise to see that Bitty was right, he’d never actually taken his socks off. 

“Huh,” he said, then laughed along with Bitty. He pulled the condom off his softening cock and looked around for the bin, eyes snagging on the dildo still lying on Bitty’s bed as he did. He tossed the condom in the direction of the bin without really looking, knowing that he would catch hell from Bitty later if it missed but too distracted by the idea forming in his head to really care. He took a couple steps forward, leaning down to run a hand down the thick silicone shaft of the toy. He heard Bitty make a curious noise, saw the movement out of the corner of his eyes as Bitty propped himself up to see what had caught Ransom’s attention. 

“Oh lord,” he said as Ransom raised his head to look at Bitty, a question already written in his eyes, “you boys are going to be the death of me.”


	2. In the Library

“What the fuck,” Ransom muttered, blinking down at his books in front of him. “What. The fuck.” He blinked again. The textbook still didn’t make sense. 

He could feel his stress levels rising as he began to quickly shuffle through his notes. He knew he had taken notes the day they had gone through this, but he swore that the professor had said something completely different from the textbook. But then again, he thought to himself as he flipped through his notebook with increasingly frantic movements, maybe the professor hadn’t said that, maybe he had said exactly what the textbook said, maybe Ransom hadn’t really been paying enough attention all semester, maybe everything that he thought he’d learned was wrong, maybe-

A hand placed on his shoulder stopped his movements, and he blinked, turning to see Bitty, a concerned look on his face, staring down at him. 

“Hey hon… are you okay?” He asked, slightly hesitant. Ransom shook his head and, when Bitty didn’t look at all reassured, sighed and put down his notebook. He ran a hand over his face, blinking as his eyes adjusted to their first break from looking at his books in hours. 

“Not really,” he admitted, and glanced at his phone, “but Holster will be here in a couple of hours to make sure I haven’t died. And to feed me.” Bitty shook his head. 

“I’m surprised he isn’t here right now, tending to the delicate ecosystem of the coral reef.” Ransom laughed, then lowered his voice conspiratorially.

“He would be but the librarian kicked him out after he fell asleep in his carrel and was snoring so loud the other students started to complain.” Bitty’s eyes widened, but before he could laugh Ransom slapped his hand over his friend’s mouth. 

“Shhhh,” he said, over dramatically. “They’ll hear you and then you’ll be banned too.” He took his hand away as Bitty grinned and shook his head. 

“So how’s Holster going to bring you food if he’s banned from the library?” 

“Eh,” Ransom waved his hand, “the librarian that kicked him out gets off at six, he’s just gonna wait and come back after then.” At Bitty’s raised brow, he continued, voice turning defensive. “What? I’m sure lots of people are here enough to know the librarians’ schedules. Probably. Maybe.”

“Not,” Bitty finished for him, and Ransom made a face, before sighing and looking back down at his books. 

“I should probably get back to this,” he said, “I’ve got a couple more hours until my next Holster-mandated break and I need to figure out what the fuck this textbook is saying, and why it’s different from my notes, which I swear were in this pile-” Ransom only realizes he’s begun muttering more to himself than Bitty when Bitty puts his hand back on Ransom’s arm, again drawing him away from his notes. 

“No offence darling but I think you could use a break now.” Ransom sighed, leaning back in his chair and putting his hands over his face. 

“Maybe,” he admitted into his palms. 

“You know,” Bitty said, and Ransom moved his hands to see Bitty leaning on the side of Ransom’s carrel, posture overly casual, “I happen to know some really great stress reduction techniques. Guaranteed to maintain the integrity of delicate coral reefs.” Ransom raised an eyebrow at his friend.

“Such as?” He asked and Bitty bit his lip, looking Ransom up and down. Ransom blinked at him. 

“You can’t be serious,” Ransom said, incredulous. “We’re in the library.”

“And?” Bitty asked, grinning and Ransom shook his head. 

“I can’t believe I ever thought you were some sweet Southern boy, a small innocent baking gay-” Bitty reaches over to swat him, though he’s still smiling, “-and all along you were seducing us with your pies, luring us into your scandalous life of sex in libraries.” 

“I think if there’s anyone with a scandalous life here, it’s you and Holster,” Bitty points out and Ransom shrugs because okay, fair. “Anyways,” he continues, bringing them back to the question at hand. “Library sex?” He held up a hand, palm down, rocking it back and forth, “Yes? No? Maybe?” 

“Mmmm,” Ransom leaned back, tapping his pen against his chin as he pretended to think, “let me think about it…” He suddenly sat up, shoving his chair back and startling Bitty. “Yes, obviously,” he said, making Bitty laugh again. 

“Alright sweetheart, you just follow me.” Bitty said with a wink, before turning and leading Ransom into the stacks. After a couple of turns and ducking through an archway marked only by a ‘3’ above the arch, they found themselves in what appeared to be an infrequently visited area of the library, though they were definitely still in the stacks. 

“Really?” Ransom asked, looking around with raised brows, “I thought we’d go to the bathroom or something.” 

“The bathroom?” Bitty asked, looking affronted, “Who do you take me for?” Ransom knew he was joking, but still smiled at the thought that Bitty probably would actually rather do it in the front of a lecture hall full of people than in a bathroom he hadn’t personally cleaned. “Besides,” he continued, “it’s more fun if you might get caught.” Ransom felt his breath hitch in his throat for a second, before he exhaled shakily. 

“Jesus Bitty, and people think I have a filthy mind.”

“They know you have a dirty mouth, hon,” Bitty corrected, “I could never hope to compete with you on that front. But in dirty thoughts…” he trailed off as he stepped closer to Ransom, skimming a hand up his stomach, rising up onto his toes to put his mouth near Ransom’s ear. “I think I can give you a bit of competition,” he whispers, before turning his head to began kissing Ransom. Their kisses got messier and more desperate the longer they stand there, and when Bitty reached down to grab at Ransom’s cock, hard in his jeans, Ransom almost groaned aloud, remembering at the last second the need to be quiet. 

Because they were in a library. 

Shit, he shouldn’t be doing this. This was ridiculous. They were going to get caught and kicked out, and he _needed_ to be here to keep studying, he needed to sort out his notes, he didn’t have time… 

A firm hand on his jaw pulled Ransom out of his head, and he blinked to see Bitty looking up at him with a glare. “Stop. Thinking.” He hissed in a voice that Ransom had only ever heard him use with Jack, and Ransom swallowed, throat clicking dryly. Shit that was… that was hotter than he thought it’d be. 

Lord knew Bitty was in charge every time they fucked, but it was different, the way he was with Jack, the way he ordered Jack around. Ransom loved to watch it, but he hadn’t ever seen the appeal of being told what to do in that way, of being, well, dominated. Right in that moment though, with Bitty looking up at him with an expression that dared him to even think of disobeying him, right then he began to see the appeal of being _made_ to stop thinking. 

Bitty must have been able to read at least some of that in his face, because he was breathing harder, eyes wide as he looked up at Ransom. 

“You wanna… you wanna try something new this time?” He asked, and Ransom only thought about it for a second before agreeing. 

“Yeah,” he said, surprising himself with how raspy his voice sounded. “Yeah just not… nothing too intense, I just need to…”

“Stop thinking?” Bitty offered, and Ransom nodded. “Safe word?” He asked, and Random shook his head. 

“I’m good with just saying stop. I mean, I’ve seen you with Jack and… yeah, I’m good.” Bitty pursed his mouth. 

“I dunno hon, since you haven’t done this before, how about we do lights?” Ransom frowned, and Bitty continued, “To check in, I’ll ask you for a colour, if you say green we’re good to keep going, yellow, you’re not certain, red, you need to stop.” Ransom almost said no, he really didn’t think they needed anything like that but, seeing the look on Bitty’s face, changed his mind. If it made Bitty feel better, there wasn’t any harm in it. 

“Alright,” he said and Bitty nodded, before putting his hands on his hips.

“Well then what are you waiting for?” He said, “Strip.” The tone of his voice had Ransom pulling off his shirt without pause for thought. It was amazing, how Bitty’s voice could just instantly switch from slow sweet Southern drawl to the kind of harsh snap that, like Jack’s Captain voice, brokered no arguments. 

He stripped quickly, efficiently, only pausing once, when he was down to only his boxers. It was only a moment’s hesitation, but Bitty saw it, barking out an ‘off’ that had Ransom’s brain shutting down completely as he pulled off that last scrap of fabric. 

“Get on the floor, on your back,” Bitty said, and Ransom didn’t even think of protesting as he lay down, blinking dazedly up at the ceiling. This was… certainly different. Kind of amazing, to be honest. He'd seen how Jack feel apart with Bitty, could almost watch the tension leaving the Captain as Bitty ordered him around, but it was a whole different experience to have that intensity focused on him. He could hear Bitty moving but he didn’t bother to move his head to look over at him. Bitty hadn’t told him he was allowed to, after all, and he kind of wanted to laugh with how foreign that thought felt. He still didn't move though, and when Bitty next moved into Ransom’s field of vision he was also completely naked. 

“Colour?” He asked, and Ransom blinked, surprised at how cottony his thoughts had become. “Sweetheart?” Bitty said, expression turning concerned, “Colour?”

“Green,” Ransom said, a smile stretching his mouth, “Think pretty highly of yourself, do you, that that bit of bossy Bitty would make me lose it?” Bitty grinned.

“Chirp chirp chirp,” he said, “how about we put that mouth to work actually doing something useful for once.” Bitty knelt down, facing towards Ransom’s torso as he hovered above Ransom’s head. Ransom’s eyes were drawn to where Bitty’s cock was now hanging over his mouth, hard and flushed prettily pink. 

“I don’t think so,” Bitty said, obviously guessing where Ransom’s mind had gone. He reached behind himself to grip Ransom’s hair, not so hard it hurt but firm enough to remind Ransom of who was in charge. “Eat me out,” he said, and once again Ransom found himself obeying without pause for thought, leaning up as Bitty shifted further down. He raised his hands to help spread Bitty’s cheeks and froze, uncertain if he was allowed to move his arms. But Bitty just groaned. 

“Yes sweetheart, good job. You just focus on getting me nice and open.” Reassured, Ransom gripped the round cheeks of Bitty’s ass, spreading them and licking between them. His tongue swiped across the tight furl of Bitty’s hole and the smaller man groaned above him. Ransom couldn’t help but groan as well, and was rewarded by a slap to his pec. He jumped at the unanticipated pain, the sensation unexpectedly going straight to his cock which he was suddenly incredibly aware of, resting hard against his stomach.

“Be quiet,” Bitty said, bringing Ransom back into the moment, “we are in a library.” A small part of Ransom wanted to laugh at the reminder of the absurd risk they were taking, but the rest of him just wanted to listen to Bitty. So he refocused his attention on Bitty’s ass. When he went to move his head however, he found himself held in place by Bitty’s grip on his hair. 

“Colour?” Bitty asked. 

“Green,” Ransom said. 

“Even the slap?” Bitty asked. Ransom considered that for a moment before replying. 

“Very green. I like you a bit mean Bitty. It suits you.” Bitty twisted to look at him, grinning down at Ransom for a moment before he turned back around. 

“Well?” He said, voice laced with impatience, “I’m waiting.” Ransom bit down on a moan and instead finally leaned forward, licking and sucking and nipping, world narrowing to the taste of Bitty on his tongue and the short, sharp noises Bitty was making as he ground back onto Ransom’s face. 

His tongue was buried inside the tight squeeze of Bitty’s hole when Bitty abruptly sat up, pulling himself out of Ransom’s grip, and Ransom couldn’t help the whine that escaped him. 

“Quiet!” Bitty admonished again, landing another slap to Ransom’s chest as he leaned over to the discarded pile of clothing next to them, coming back with a condom that he opened and slid onto Ransom’s cock with the ease of familiarity. “Alright Ransom,” Bitty said as he positioned himself straddling Ransom. “You’re just gonna lie there and I’m gonna fuck myself on your cock. You _will_ be quiet or I will punish you. And you will _not_ come until I tell you you can, or I will be very disappointed. Do you understand?” Ransom nodded, eyes wide. “Verbally!” Bitty snapped. 

“Yes,” Ransom rasped. “I understand.” 

“Colour?”

“Green, Bitty, _please_...” 

“Don’t beg. It’s not attractive,” Bitty said coolly as he reached behind himself to line Ransom’s cock up with his hole. That little bit of meanness had Ransom’s cock twitching in Bitty’s hand, and the other man smiled smugly even as he continued, voice hard, “and I think I told you to be quiet.” 

Bitty shoved himself down on Ransom’s cock without warning and Ransom almost bit through his lip in his efforts to keep quiet. A small whimper escaped him despite his best efforts, but either Bitty didn’t hear or he decided to let Ransom get away with it, because he didn’t say anything. His head was tilted back as he continued to sink down onto Ransom’s dick, and Ransom was just as captivated by the smooth column of Bitty’s throat as he was the sensation of him wrapped around him, tight and so fucking hot. 

When he bottomed out Bitty barely paused before lifting himself off and then back onto Ransom’s cock. He started slow, but quickly sped up, sliding himself up and down Ransom’s cock, hands braced on his chest. When Ransom’s hands rose of their own accord to take ahold of Bitty’s waist, he was rewarded with two swift smacks to his chest, and he had to bite down on a moan, moving his hands back to his sides. His fists clenched and released as his whole world narrowed to the effort to keep quiet and the feel of Bitty surrounding him. The smacks that were delivered to his chest whenever he failed to keep quiet just served to further focus his attention inwards, until he wasn’t aware of anything but Bitty on top of him, the tight squeeze of him around Ransom’s cock, the sounds of their bodies coming together over and over again. Until he wasn’t thinking of anything else at all. 

He was vaguely aware of the way Bitty’s breaths had sped up, little bitten off noises punching their way out of his throat more and more as he took one of his hands off of Ransom’s chest to fist his own cock. Ransom still wasn’t expecting it when Bitty suddenly came with a gasp, his come splattering hot and messy across Ransom’s stomach. He opened his eyes, and suddenly he and Ransom were staring at each other.

“Come, Ransom, sweetheart, come for me,” Bitty gasped out, and Ransom didn’t have enough brainpower left to be surprised when he instantly obeyed. 

\---------

Holster looked around the library in confusion. This was definitely Ransom’s study carrel, all his stuff was still here, but there was no sign of the other man anywhere near by. With a shrug, he took the seat next to Ransom’s vacant one and began setting out the dinner he’d brought for his friend. He was probably just in the bathroom or something.

Holster was sure he’d be back soon.


	3. In the Bath

“Bitty!” Ransom shouted for the second time. The heavy beats of Formation, and Bitty’s voice singing along, continued to come out of the bathroom unimpeded, and Ransom sighed. He was pretty sure Bitty couldn’t hear him at all. He hesitated for a moment and then shrugged and opened the door. He just needed to grab his toothbrush, he doubted Bitty would mind. 

He was proven wrong a second later when a wet and soapy loofah hit him in the face as Bitty shouted in alarm.

“Woah, what the fuck Bits? I mean, sorry, but I just wanted to grab my toothbrush.” Bitty stared at him, eyes wide, one hand pressed against the wall behind him as the other fluttered around his clavicle. If he had pearls, he would probably be clutching them, Ransom thought to himself. 

“Lord above Ransom but you startled me.” 

“Wound a bit tense there Bits?” Ransom said, joking, but frowning when Bitty grimaced in response. 

“Hey,” he said, voice softening, “you doing okay?” Bitty nodded, just a little bit too fast to be reassuring. 

“Yeah, fine, just fine.” Even his smile was shaky at the edges. 

“You sure?” Ransom pressed, and Bitty blew out a sigh, raising a hand to push his wet bangs away from his face. 

“No,” he admitted. “I’ve got a final tomorrow and I’m just so worried about it, I know I shouldn’t have left studying this late but now all I can focus on is how little time I have and how stressed out I am, and I swear it’s all just turning into gibberish on the page in front of me.” Ransom frowned.

“Hey, Bits, it’s going to be okay.” Bitty shook his head, but Ransom pressed on. “No, it really will be. It’s just one test, it’s not the end of the world.” Bitty’s laugh was watery, his smile crooked as he looked up at Ransom. 

“Like you’re one to talk,” he said, and, well, fair, but that didn’t mean that Ransom wasn’t right. 

“Look Bits, I know this might be a bit hypocritical coming from me,” Bitty snorted, “but believe me when I say no test is worth this much stress. You just need to relax, take a break, and it’ll be much easier when you come back to it.”

“Yeah well, that’s what I was trying to do,” Bitty gestured towards the steamy air around them, “but it isn’t working too well.” 

“Huh,” Ransom said. “Well, you know, I could return the favour?” At Bitty’s blank look, Ransom continued. “Y’know, in the library, when you helped me destress and forget about my problems?” Naked, Bitty’s blush spread from his face down his chest, and Ransom had to bite his lip to stop from smiling at the sight. 

“I wasn’t… It wasn’t like something you _owed_... I wasn’t angling…” he stuttered out, and Ransom laughed. 

“Chill Bits, I didn’t think it was. But I mean hey, I’m here, you’re here, I’m hot, you’re hot,” he gestured back and forth between them, happy to see Bitty smile at his words, “and it’s really, _really_ not exactly a sacrifice on my part.” Bitty’s smile grew, before he bit his lip, chewing on it for a moment as he looked at Ransom. 

“Alright,” he said, blushing more as he waved a hand at Ransom in acquiescence. 

“‘Swasome,” Ransom said, pulling his shirt over his head. 

“Jack’ll be pissed if we use up all the hot water,” Bitty remarked mildly as he watched Ransom strip. Ransom shrugged as he stepped into the tub, pulling the curtains shut behind himself. 

“He’ll get over it,” he said.

“Or he’ll make us do extra suicides in practice tomorrow,” Bitty said, making a face up at Ransom. Ransom couldn’t help but laugh. Jack would. 

“Eh,” he said, “worth it.” Bitty bit his lip again, looking pleased. Ransom crowded him up against the wall of the shower, bracing his own arms against the wall as he bent over to press his lips against Bitty’s. After a few sweet, lingering kisses, Bitty tried to deepen them, but Ransom put his hands on his shoulder, keeping him in place as he continued to kiss him slow and soft. 

“Rans,” Bitty complained against Ransom’s lips, but Ransom just shook his head at him. 

“I’m taking care of you this time, remember?” He said, going back to kissing Bitty, waiting until he felt the muscles under his hands relax before he deepened the kiss. 

“God, Rans,” Bitty gasped out when Ransom finally released his mouth to trail kisses down the side of Bitty’s neck, kissing down his chest before sinking to his knees on the floor of the bathtub. He continued to kiss down the firm muscles of Bitty’s stomach, stopping just above the nest of blond curls between the other man’s legs. He leaned back, balancing on the pads of his feet as he looked up at Bitty, who was looking down at him with a wondering expression. 

“Turn around,” he said, and Bitty complied without complaint, bracing himself against the shower wall. Ransom began to give Bitty’s back the same treatment he gave his front, rising to press kisses to the lower half of his spine, working down to his tailbone where he paused, giving it several extra presses of his lips before skipping over Bitty’s ass entirely to kiss the back of Bitty’s knee. Bitty jumped, whining in disappointment, and Ransom smiled to himself, before continuing to kiss up one leg and down the other, again skipping entirely over Bitty’s ass. 

Finally, he ran his hands over the smooth skin of Bitty’s backside, skimming over his hips and up his sides before back down. Pressing a kiss against the very top of his crack, Ransom began to work his way down, featherlight touches, only tightening his grip on Bitty’s ass to spread it wider and give Ransom more access to press his lips against Bitty’s hot skin. He pressed a kiss to Bitty’s hole but then kept going, kissing his way down to the base of Bitty’s balls before drawing back. 

“Doing okay babe?” Random asked. Bitty almost whimpered in response, but when Ransom leaned back a bit more to get a better look at his face, he gasped out a quiet ‘yes, yes, please’ that made Ransom smile. He ran his hands over the firm globes of Bitty’s ass, loving the way his skin pinked up where Ransom gripped it tight before releasing it. He gently kneaded Bitty’s ass until Bitty was whining and shoving his hips back towards Ransom. He grinned to himself as he decided to take mercy on his friend, glancing up at him one more time. Ransom was satisfied to see Bitty’s hands trembling where they were pressed against the wall of the shower as he lowered his head back to Bitty’s ass, drawing his tongue over his hole in one long lick. 

The moan that Bitty let out was lost in the spray of the shower. Ransom licked again, never with quite enough pressure, waiting for Bitty to get impatient. Sure enough, it wasn’t long before Bitty’s hips were hitching back in little helpless movements. Still, Ransom waited for another moment before finally pressing his tongue directly to Bitty’s hole, taking a couple more licks before sinking his tongue inside the heat of Bitty’s ass. He groaned at the taste of Bitty on his tongue, a sound echoed by Bitty above him. Spreading Bitty wide, he began to lick with purpose, loving the way Bitty shook beneath his hands as he worked him open with his tongue. 

When he added a finger, Bitty groaned so loud it echoed around the bathroom and Ransom felt a quiet bloom of satisfaction in his chest as he began to draw the finger slowly in and out of Bitty. He continued to lick around the rim of Bitty’s hole as he fingered him, listening to the gasps and little hiccuping breaths of Bitty above him. He could tell his friend was getting close but wanted to draw it out for a little bit longer. Slowing the movements of his finger, he moved his head so he could press kisses all over Bitty’s lower back, ass, and thighs. Still, there was only so long he could wait, and when he added a second finger, Bitty sobbed and came.

Ransom helped easy Bitty down, drawing the other man into his lap rather than onto the floor of the tub. Bitty curled up on top of Ransom’s thighs, pressing his head to Ransom’s soaked chest, and Ransom belatedly reached over to turn off the shower, the sudden silence surprising. 

“Your music stopped,” Ransom said, and Bitty let out a very shaky laugh. 

“You ran out the clock on my shower playlist,” he said, sounding a bit dazed, and Ransom put his arms around Bitty, smiling into his hair. 

“You didn’t-” 

“Nah,” Ransom interrupted him, tightening his arms around Bitty as the other man went to move. “I’m good. I told you, it was my turn to take care of you.” He could feel Bitty smile where his lips were pressed against Ransom’s chest. 

“Thanks Rans.”


	4. In the Kitchen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this entire thing in like two hours at Starbucks questioning my life choices the whole time. I was gonna wait until tomorrow to post it but...

“Bits it’s like four in the morning,” Ransom groaned, running a hand over his gritty eyes as he leaned in the doorway of the kitchen, watching as Bitty grabbed cups and empty beer cans off of the kitchen table, shoving them into the very large garbage bag held in his hand. 

“I want to make pancakes in the morning,” Bitty said without looking up, throwing another can into the bag. 

“Bro,” Ransom said, “you can do this in the morning too.”

“I’ll be too hungover to do it then.” 

“But not to make pancakes?” Bitty turned around and Ransom’s not too proud to admit that he took a step back at the look on Bitty’s face. “Sorry, sorry, I take it back, you are a baking god who would never be stopped by a paltry hangover” he said, raising his hands in surrender. 

“Ugh,” Bitty said, tossing the bag on the floor, “you’re probably right though, I don’t even know why I’m doing this right now.” He turned to look at Ransom. “What are you up? Did you come down to get water or something?” Ransom shook his head. 

“I’ve been sexiled, Holster’s hooking up with a girl from the rugby team.” Bitty laughed at him, and Ransom made a face. “Anyways, I figured I’d just sleep on the couch,” he jerks a thumb over his shoulder in the direction of the piece of furniture in question, and the expression on Bitty’s face quickly turned to one of horror. 

“You are _not_ ,” he said, and Ransom had to bite his lip to stop himself from laughing at how melodramatic Bitty looked, standing in the middle of the party-ravaged kitchen, once again clutching at his metaphorical pearls as he launched into his well-worn diatribe against the Haus couch. 

“Bits,” he finally said, interrupting Bitty in the middle of listing off points against the couch on his fingers. “It’s fine. It won’t kill me. I nap on there all the time.” Bitty shuddered, and Ransom almost laughed at him again. 

“Like that makes it any better,” he said, and Ransom did laugh. 

“Dude, it’s fine. Go to bed man.” Instead of moving to go past Ransom and head upstairs though, Bitty stayed where he was, shifting from foot to foot and looking around the kitchen. “Bro,” Ransome groaned, “what?” Bitty bit his lip, looking guilty. 

“Sorry it’s just… I guess the reason I was cleaning was because I still have a lot of energy left? Like too much to go to sleep right now.” Ransom stared at him, disbelieving. 

“ _Why?_ ” He asked, and Bitty grimaced.

“I may have- and I am not admitting anything here,” he interrupted himself, pointing at Ransom, “but I may have had one too many Jägerbombs with Dex.” 

“Bro,” Ransom said, and Bitty waved a hand at his tone.

“I know, I know, just… would it bother you terribly if I kept cleaning? Will I keep you awake?” 

“Dude, I can’t just go to bed and leave you cleaning here, that would be so douchey.” 

“But you don’t have to help!” Bitty said, insistent, “This is my problem, I know it’s ridiculous to be cleaning right now so you don’t have to help.”

“Obviously I don’t _have_ to help.” Ransom said, and they both stood there in silence for a long moment. Bitty picked the garbage bag back up but didn’t pick up anymore of the mess around the room, instead standing still as he fiddled with the edges of the bag. 

“How about I help you burn off all that energy some other way?” Ransom finally asked, leaning back against the door frame. 

“Like what?” Bitty asked sarcastically, not looking over at Ransom as he finally began grabbing more cups from the kitchen table. “Because let me tell you right now, if you think I’m doing squats at this hour you have another thing coming mister, I danced my ass off tonight and…” Bitty trailed off as he finally looked up at Ransom to find the other man looking down at him with a particular crooked grin and raise of his eyebrows. Bitty’s eyes widened, and then he smiled, straightening as he put his hands on his hips. 

“Why Mr. Oluransi,” he drawled, “are you suggesting what I think you’re suggesting?” Ransom shrugged.

“I mean, it is one of your favourite things to do,” he said, and Bitty gasped. 

“Mr. Oluransi, are you casting aspersions upon my character?” Ransom grinned as he pushed off the frame and walked into the room.

“Well Mr. Bittle, it’s hard to cast aspersions upon someone whose character is in such poor standing already.” Bitty gasped again, more dramatically this time, throwing his hands up over his mouth. He started laughing as Ransom reached him though, dropping the character in favour of taking a step towards Ransom and raising a hand to play with a loop on Ransom’s jeans. 

“So how _are_ you planning on wearing me out then, Mr. Oluransi?” Ransom grinned. 

“I’ve got an idea or two,” he said, then lifted Bitty up, setting him down on the table and sending the last few red solo cups clattering to the floor, spreading sticky leftover beer across the tiles. He saw Bitty’s eyes go to the mess, mouth opening. Before Bitty could tell him off though, Ransom was leaning in and kissing Bitty. He started soft, feeling Bitty sigh against his lips as he tilted his head up into the kiss. A hand came up to grip the base of Ransom’s neck while another went into his hair, and Ransom opened his mouth into the kiss as he settled his own hands onto Bitty’s waist. 

The kisses were languid, slow to start, but then Bitty nipped at Ransom’s lip, maybe on accident, maybe not, but either way Ransom moaned into it as he deepened the kiss. Suddenly it was all hot breaths, the wet slide of tongues against each other and the sharp nip of teeth. Ransom bit Bitty’s bottom lip, slowly pulling away before letting it go. He looked down at Bitty, who was staring up at him with slightly dazed eyes. Ransom pulled off his shirt, and Bitty did the same, both of them dropping them on the floor with little ceremony. Bitty watched as Ransom kicked off his jeans and boxers, taking the opportunity to go to the cookie jar that sat on top of the fridge and grab a couple of condoms from the Haus stash, which Shitty religiously maintained. When he turned around, he caught Bitty’s eyes guiltily shooting back up to Ransom’s face, and Ransom grinned. 

“See something you like?” He asked walking back over to the table, and Bitty rolled his eyes. 

“Maybe,” he said, allowing his eyes to wander across Ransom’s body, and Ransom preened slightly under his heated gaze, before stepping forward to tug at the waist of Bitty’s little blue shorts. 

“Off,” he said, and Bitty obligingly raised his hips, allowing Ransom to pull the scrap of fabric down Bitty’s legs. He wasn’t wearing anything under them, and Ransom groaned. Of course he wasn’t, hadn’t been all night and Ransom had to take a moment to take in that, the fact that Bitty was running around the whole night without underwear, had been _dancing on tables_ without underwear. From the smug look on Bitty’s face, he knew exactly what Ransom was thinking about. Ransom narrowed his eyes at Bitty before dropping to his knees, grimacing slightly as he landed in some of the spilled beer. He’d forgotten about that. He looked up at Bitty, whose smile had changed to one of fond affection. 

“Yeah?” Ransom asked, and Bitty nodded. 

“Of course darlin’, who would turn down a face like yours.” Ransom smiled up at him, rolling one of the condoms on before leaning forward to press a gentle kiss to the pink head of Bitty’s cock. Bitty laughed at him, though that laugh ended in a gasp as Random licked up the length of Bitty’s cock, tonguing a bit at his balls before trailing back to the head. He gave it a couple more teasing licks, loving the way Bitty’s thighs were twitching beneath his hands. He scooted forward on his knees, reaching up and guiding one of Bitty’s hands to his hair as he did. Bitty was using the other one to brace himself upright on the table, but it quickly ended up clutching at Ransom’s hair as well when Ransom took a deep breath before fitting the head of Bitty’s dick into his mouth and quickly swallowing down the whole length of it. Bitty’s cock wasn’t quite long enough to tease at Ransom’s gag reflex, not the way Holster’s did, so Ransom could hold the whole length in his mouth easily. It was satisfyingly thick though, and Ransom groaned around the weight of it on his tongue.

He didn’t bother teasing Bitty anymore after that, bobbing his head up and down on the other man’s cock, occasionally pausing at the tip to tongue at the slit and lick at the head before sliding back down. He took one of his hands off of Bitty’s thighs to reach down and run gentle fingers over Bitty’s balls, looking up at Bitty as he did. Bitty’s eyes were squeezed shut as he hunched forward over Ransom kneeling on the floor between his thighs, gasping out short, sharp breaths. Ransoms could feel the satisfying tug of Bitty’s hands in his hair every time he slid his mouth forward, and he watched Bitty for a several moments longer, loving the way the other man would twitch and gasp with every new slide and lick of Ransom’s mouth and tongue. He finally allowed his own eyes to slide shut, concentrating on the feeling of Bitty’s cock on his tongue, the smooth skin of his balls against his fingers. As cries began to fall from Bitty’s mouth with increasing frequency, Ransom allowed his hand to wander back, pressing against the skin of Bitty’s taint before sliding further back, until it reached… 

Ransom’s eyes shot open, but he didn’t have time to do anything else before Bitty was letting out a loud moan above him and his cock emptied itself into the condom, hot against Ransom’s tongue. Ransom pulled off, looking up at Bitty with accusing eyes. 

“You’ve already had sex tonight!” He said, and Bitty at least had the grace to look slightly abashed. 

Only slightly though, as he shrugged his shoulders. “I went up with Jack earlier when he was headed to bed to say goodnight and, well…” He trailed off but Ransom could imagine it well enough, their Captain crowding the small blonde against the wall, exchanging a goodnight kiss that neither of them could quite manage to end until Bitty pushed them both into Jack’s room. Slicking himself up and riding Jack, or maybe Bitty had bent over for Jack, against the desk or the bed, ordering Jack around and praising him the whole time… Ransom groaned slightly, resting his forward against Bitty’s thigh, and then laughed when he felt Bitty pat his head. He looked up at his friend, shaking his head and smiling. 

“Fucking insatiable aren’t you?” Bitty really did flush this time, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“You seem to like it well enough,” he said, sounding slightly cross and Ransom stood, leaning in to nuzzle against Bitty’s sweaty neck. 

“I do like it,” he said, and even though he knew that Bitty knew that, he still liked hearing how the other man sucked in a small, sharp gasp of air. “Besides,” Ransom continued, knowing that what he was about to say was going to earn him a smack, “I love it when you’re all nice and loose for me.” 

Sure enough, Bitty’s hand came down on Ransom’s shoulder _hard_ and Ransom laughed as he leaned back even as the hit went straight to his cock. He and Bitty hadn’t done the dom/sub thing again since that time in the library, but damn if he didn’t still love it when Bitty swatted at him. 

“So rude,” Bitty said, shaking his head with a grin, and Ransom leaned forward to press a quick kiss to his lips. 

“Not wrong though, am I?” He challenged, dodging another smack to pull out a chair from the table, sitting down and tugging at Bitty’s thigh. “C’mere,” he said, and Bitty came without hesitation, sliding across the table until his legs were dangling off the table on either side of Ransom’s. Ransom pulled the condom off of Bitty’s softening dick, looking around before gently dropping it into a solo cup sitting upright on the floor, half full of tub juice. Bitty made a face, but didn’t say anything as Ransom turned back to him. 

“No,” Ransom said, “I don’t think that’s quite…” he reached up and pulled Bitty into his lap, the other man coming with a yelp. “Now turn around,” Ransom said, and Bitty shot him a recriminating look before awkwardly scrambling over Ransom’s legs until he was facing the kitchen table. Ransom slid a finger into Bitty’s hole, then another, sliding them in and out with ease. 

“You good to go?” He asked, and Bitty nodded his head. 

“Yes, Rans, _please_ ,” he said, and Ransom grinned. He leaned over to grab the second condom off the floor, Bitty squeaking as he almost fell off of Ransom’s lap, the chair rocking dangerously for a moment before Ransom settled back into his seat, condom gripped triumphantly between two fingers. He held it up to Bitty with a proud grin, and was treated to another eye roll from the baker. “Yes, good job,” he said, “now are you ever going to actually put it in me or should I just go ahead and get started on breakfast?”

“I’ll give you breakfast,” Ransom muttered, hoping Bitty hadn’t actually heard him. Judging from the shaking of his shoulders, he probably had, but Ransom elected to ignore that in favour of sliding the condom onto his cock and grabbing ahold of Bitty’s hips. Lining Bitty’s already red and used hole up against his cock, Ransom encouraged Bitty to lean back slightly and he watched, transfixed, as the head of his cock sunk into his friend. 

“Shit,” Bitty groaned as he braced his hands against the edge of the kitchen table and pressed himself backwards until his ass was flush with Ransom’s lap. Ransom moaned in turn as his hands flexed on Bitty’s hips. 

“Jesus Bits, you okay?” Bitty nodded, though his shoulders were trembling slightly, so Ransom waited until Bitty made an impatient noise and lifted himself slightly up and down on Ransom’s cock. Ransom tightened his grip on Bitty’s hips before lifting the smaller man almost entirely off of his lap, slamming him back down. 

“ _God_ ,” Bitty groaned, and Ransom couldn’t even make his usual joke as both of them began moving against each other, Bitty leveraging the weight of the table to slam himself back down onto Ransom’s cock while Ransom lifted him off and onto the hard length filling his hole. Ransom wasn’t sure where to look, eyes jumping between the sweat beading between Bitty’s shoulder blades, the whitening skin around where Ransom’s fingers were digging into Bitty’s hips, the sight of his cock plunging in and out of his friend’s ass. 

“Jesus Bits,” Ransom said and Bitty moaned, having had sex with Ransom enough times now to recognize what _that_ tone meant. “I can’t even describe how good you look taking my dick, and you take it so well too, cry out so pretty for it even though you just fucked Jack earlier tonight. You really are fucking insatiable aren’t you, can’t get enough fucking dicks inside you to ever be satisfied. Bet the whole team could fuck themselves to exhaustion and you’d still be lying there begging for more.”

“Oh God, Ransom, Rans,” Bitty gasped out between short little gasps for air, and Ransom kept going, barely aware of the words spilling out of his mouth as he closed his eyes and pulled Bitty back down onto his cock faster and faster.

“Get us all tested and then we can fuck you properly, cover you in come, fill you up, maybe you’d be done then eh? So filled up with come it’s leaking out of you but no, that still wouldn’t be enough for you. You’d still be whining for more, jizz covering your face, in your hair, splattered across your chest, fucking dripping from your hole and you’d still be asking us for more. But we’re not like you, we can’t keep fucking the way you do, without ever stopping, so we’d have to go get your toys and fuck those into you instead, over and over again. Shove a plug up into you when we finally can’t do it anymore and you’d still be asking for it but we’d just leave you there and in the morning. In the morning maybe we’d take mercy on you and fuck you right here, taking turns dirtying up your precious kitchen, bend you over the fucking table an- ah! and pound into you… into you one after… after…” Ransom lost his train of thought as he leaned his forehead against Bitty’s spine. He thrusted into him with sharp, fast movements as Bitty sobbed for breath, vaguely aware of the movement of Bitty’s right arm next to him. He heard when Bitty came though, the sharp cry followed by desperate pants for breath as Ransom shoved into him frantically, chasing his quickly approaching release, before he finally came with a moan. 

“Jesus fucking Christ Ransom,” Bitty said, “you just… you…” he trailed off, as though he wasn’t quite sure what Ransom was, only that he certainly was _something_.

“Me?” Ransom asked incredulously. “You! I can’t believe you just came twice, oh my god, you really are insatiable,” and then Bitty started laughing and so did Ransom. 

“Well I think I’m going to be able to sleep now,” Bitty said, climbing out of Ransom’s lap. They both collected their clothes, Ransom disposing of both his condom and the solo cup with Bitty’s floating in it into the trash, because some things it was just rude to leave for your roommates to find in the morning. Okay, Bitty had made him, standing with hands on hips and giving him his most disapproving expression, completely impassive in the face of all of Ransom’s (excellent) arguments about how funny it would be for the guys to find it in the morning. Still, when Ransom went to head into the living room and the sofa, he found his elbow caught by Bitty, who gave a disgusted sniff in the direction of the couch. 

“You can sleep in my room,” he said. 

“No, Bitty, your bed is tiny, I’m fine out here,” Ransom said, but Bitty just tugged at him until Ransom sighed and followed after him. He had to admit, cuddling around the baker was sounding pretty good right about now, and as they headed into Bitty’s room, he could hear the faint sounds of Jack getting ready for his morning run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your guys' comments literally make my day, bless each and every one of you.


	5. On the Phone

_Biiiiiiiitty_

_Bitty. Bits._

_the bitinator_

_bitty._

_bitty_

_eric Bittle_

_dicky_

Ransom’s phone finally buzzed, and he grinned when he picked it up, reading Bitty’s annoyed response. 

_holy shit ransom whAT?_

_also who told u abt dicky? Was it jack?_

_it was, wasn’t it_

_i’m going to strangle him_

_don’t do that, he’d probably like it_ He sent the message with a smile.

 _... ur a bad man, Justin Oluransi_

_am I wrong tho?_ Ransom quickly typed out, only having to wait a second before Bitty replied. 

_...........no *:ﾟ*｡⋆ฺ(*´◡`)_ Ransom laughed loud so hard he almost dropped the phone onto his face. His phone buzzed again. _Holster says hi btw ♡(.◜ω◝.)♡_

 _sup babe ( ˘ ³˘)♥_ Ransom threw his phone down on his chest as he waited for Bitty’s response. Bitty was back at Samwell with Holster while Ransom was stuck braving the early October chill in Toronto on his own, not to mention the annual Thanksgiving gathering of the entire Oluransi clan. While Holster usually joined the horde of Ransom’s family for the Canadian version of the holiday, this year Ransom’s littlest cousin had come down with the chicken pox. Ransom hadn’t thought it was a big deal until about half an hour before they were supposed to get on the plane and Holster discovered from his mom that he’d never had chicken pox. So Holster was back at the Haus and Ransom was hiding from his dad, who was in a fever of pre-holiday baking that threatened to destroy anyone who got in its way (him and Bitty would _definitely_ get along). 

He was also bored out of his mind. There was only so many times he could beat 2048. Okay maybe not, but he also didn’t want to kill his phone battery. He’d hidden himself up in the attic knowing that people were far less likely to find him there than in his bedroom. Due to lack of foresight however, he had left his laptop in his room. The box of old Harlequin novels which were the only books around had kept him entertained for a bit, but there was only so many times he could laugh over descriptions of ‘heaving bosoms’ before it lost its shine. He’d been sending Bitty screenshots of the weather app on his phone, the other man’s increasingly horrified emojis a good source of amusement, but that too could only last so long. Also, Bitty had stopped responding after a while, though he was replying again now. If Ransom’s instincts (and calculations) were correct, Bitty had probably just taken a break to bake a pie. 

Ransom, meanwhile, was lying on the old mattress, once his brother’s, which sat under the dormer, watching dust motes swirl through the fall sunlight. The attic was a strange place to be, filled with the detritus of his childhood, boxes abandoned by his sisters when they went to college shoved into corners with boxes of toys and games that they had all outgrown long ago. Ransom had taken his turn adding his boxes to the space when he’d moved into the dorms at Samwell years ago, and he could see his first couple of pairs of hockey skates piled into a corner from where he was lying. He was lazily considering jerking off just to pass the time – he had locked the hatch after himself when he’d come into the attic after all, so it wasn’t like he was going to be interrupted – when his phone vibrated against his sternum. Picking it up, he grinned when he saw Bitty’s name pop up. 

_sorry had to stop holster from burning his mouth on pie_ Ransom grinned, pumping his fist in victory. Score another one for Oluransi and the excel sheets. Ransom smiled at his phone, quickly typing his reply. 

_knew it lmao_

_well he’s getting his revenge he says were gonna watch 30rock until we drop_

_or run out of pie, apparently_

_I think he thinks I’m going to make him more pie once this one is gone, poor deluded dear_ Ransom laughed as his phone buzzed again and again with Bitty’s incoming texts. 

_r u really gonna deprive a man of pie_ He replied.

_depends on how much 30 rock said man makes me watch_

_apparently I’m a blasphemer now ಠ_ಠ_ Ransom laughed aloud again, able to perfectly picture the eye roll that claim would have earned Holster. 

_yeah i would be careful what u say abt 30 rock around him… he’s like a mama bear_

_lmao mama bear holster_

_he is the right size_ Ransom typed back. 

_mmmmm, more like a teddy bear tbh (`･ω･´)_ The emoji made Ransom laugh, and he was smiling as he replied. 

_aww, you guys cuddling?_

_it is very cold in the attic!!!_

_excuses, excuses_ Ransom hit send, then bit his lip. He hesitated for a moment, then typed out another message. _is anyone else home?_

 _nah I think Lardo and Shitty r out at sm art thing… idk_ And Jack was in Montreal. Like Ransom, he had headed back to Canada for the holiday. Ransom was still debating his reply when his phone buzzed again.

 _y?_

_well, iw as thinking…_

_always dangerous_

_r u all cuddled up on holster’s bed?_

_yes?_

_and holster’s got his arms around you, wrapped u up like a big octopus?_

_ofc_

_is he kissing ur neck? He should be kissing ur neck_

_omg ransom_ There was a pause, in which Ransom tried to tell himself he wasn’t at all nervous about how this was going to be received.

 _r u trying to do what i think ur trying to do?_ Bitty said, and Ransom hesitated for a moment before replying. It wasn’t like Bitty and Holster were going to judge him, even if they weren’t into it, or at least that’s what he told himself as he hit ‘send’. 

_yes._ There was an even longer pause before Bitty replied this time, long enough that Ransom was beginning to get actually worried. Finally his phone screen lit up, and he almost dropped it in his haste to unlock it. 

_Holster’s sucking on my neck, he’s def going to leave a hickey_

Shit. They were actually doing this. 

Ransom rolled over onto his stomach. He really didn’t want to drop his phone on his face in the middle of this. 

_rans?_ Ransom suddenly realized he hadn’t actually replied to Bitty’s text. 

_that’s fucking hot. U like it?_

_mmmm yeah feels good. He’s stroking my stomach, kissing the side of my neck_

_u in his lap?_

_yeah_ Fuck. Ransom could see them now, tucked into Holster’s bed, laptop abandoned at their feet as Bitty squirmed in Holster’s lap. Holster would be sucking bruising little kisses to the side of Bitty’s neck, probably rubbing his dick against Bitty’s back… Ransom dropped a hand to squeeze his dick, hard in his sweats, but groaned in frustration when he realized he couldn’t text Bitty back like that. 

_dude i can’t text n jerk off_ Ransom sent them. Bitty’s reply popped up instantly. 

_can we call you?_ Ransom accidentally hit the monkey hiding its face emoji instead of the thumbs up, but Bitty seemed to have gotten the message okay, as moments later Ransom’s phone came alive with the cheerful sounds of Carly Rae Jepsen requesting you call her, maybe. He accepted the call, putting it on speaker before propping it up on the window ledge of the dormer, sitting up so he was leaning against the short wall with the phone right by his head. 

“Hey Ransom!” 

“Hey Rans,” Bitty’s cheerful greeting was overlaid with Holster’s deeper tones, and Ransom smiled to hear them both. 

“Hey Bits. Holtzy. How are you guys sitting? Can you feel Holster’s dick against your back Bits?” Bitty groaned, and Holster laughed, and Ransom grinned to himself as he stuck a hand into his sweats. He gently ran his fingers over his dick, not touching himself properly. Not yet. 

“No manners at all, this one,” Bitty said, though it sounded like he was more talking to Holster than Ransom. Ransom grinned. 

“Yeah Rans,” Holster added, “buy us a drink first.” 

“I’ll buy you both a drink when I get back,” Ransom promised, easy. “But in the meantime, could you please describe to me what’s going on over there?” Both of the other men laughed at him, but then Bitty began talking so that was okay. 

“Well we _were_ watching 30 Rock all nice and peaceful until some dirty minded asshole interrupted us.” 

“Bitty was already in my lap though,” Holster helpfully added, and Ransom laughed at the clear sound of Bitty smacking Holster came from his phone’s speakers, followed by Holster’s petulant, whined ‘oww’. 

“It! Is! Cold!” Bitty said, and Ransom chuckled. 

“Sure it is Bits. I’m sure that wasn’t just an excuse at allllll. ‘Oh Holster’,” he said, putting on the most terrible Southern drawl he could manage, “‘I’m just a small southern baker, I’ll bout freeze to death if you don’t save me!’ ‘Don’t worry small Bitty,’” Ransom switched to a deeper voice, causing Holster to laugh, “‘I’ll save you.’”

“I do not sound like that!” Bitty said at the same time that Holster said ‘sounds about right’ and Ransom laughed again. 

“So after you batted your lashes and got Holster into a compromising position, what did you do?” 

“Nothing!” Bitty said again, and Holster laughed, “Not until a certain dirty-minded Canadian decided to start harassing us.” 

“Who was that?” Ransom said, voice so serious that there was a pause while Bitty tried to figure out if Ransom was serious or not. Holster ruined it by laughing though, and Ransom smiled. “So now you’re what, sitting in Holster’s lap Bits? Can you feel his dick? Is he hard?”

“Mmmmm, yeah,” Bitty said, and Ransom could just picture him arching against Holster, maybe wrapping his arms back around Holster’s neck as he rubbed that pert little ass of his into Holster’s crotch. Holster let out a low groan, and Ransom was sure he had leaned forward to begin kissing Bitty’s neck again. He had to ask though.

“Holster kissing your neck again Bits?” When Bitty moaned in confirmation, Ransom continued. “You should give Bitty a hickey Holtzy. Mark him up. Let everyone know who he belongs to.” Both of the other men groaned, and Ransom kicked off his sweats and boxers, finally allowing himself to fully grasp his own cock. 

“Grind your ass against him Bitty, make him want it.”

“I think- ah! I think he wants it plenty,” Bitty gasped, and Ransom imagined Holster’s hips bucking up against Bitty’s ass. Maybe they were already naked, Holster’s cock dragging across Bitty’s skin. Or maybe they were still half dressed, the hard flushed head of Holster’s cock just peeking over the band of his boxers, smearing precome over Bitty’s back. 

“You guys been fucking this weekend?” Holster groaned, but it was Bitty who answered him. 

“Yeah, yeah we have been. Holster fucked me this morning, so good, s’why I made him pie.”

“S’wasome dude,” Holster muttered, so turned on his voice was slurring and _god_ Ransom loved it when he got like this. 

“Bet you’d like it if he fucked you again wouldn’t you Bits?” 

“Yeah,” Bitty gasped, and Ransom smiled. 

“Guess you should probably start fingering him now eh Holtzy?” 

“Fuck,” Holster gasped, “shit yeah, it’s just on the bedside Bits, no, over…” there was the sound of rummaging from the phone’s speakers, then the snap of a cap being flicked open. Finally, Bitty let out a long low moan, and Ransom began to stroke his hand up and down his own cock lightly. 

“You still in his lap Bits? Bent over for Holster, so sweet, sitting in his lap while he slides his thick fingers in and out of your ass.” The other two men moaned and Ransom hoped they were doing exactly what he described, Bitty’s legs bracketing Holster’s as he leaned forward in Holster’s laps, giving the older man a perfect view of his tight hole, already slick with lube from earlier in the day. Holster’s thick, hockey-rough fingers sliding in and out of that hole. Ransom certainly wasn’t imagining the slick sounds coming across the line, the bitten off gasps from Bitty and the panting breaths of Holster. 

“How many fingers?” Ransom asked, and groaned when Holster growled ‘three’. “Jesus man just fucking put it in him already.” 

“Yeah Holster,” Bitty said, goading, and there was a pause. Ransom knew they were getting a condom, getting it on, but he imagined they weren’t, pictured what it’d look like to see the thick length of Holster’s cock sliding into Bitty’s hole without one. Nothing between Bitty and the inexorable slide of Holster into him. Ransom moaned softly, using his free hand to press just behind his balls as he stroked his other faster up and down his cock. 

Bitty gasped, then groaned, and Ransom smiled. Apparently they’d found a condom. 

“How’s he feel Bits? Feels so good doesn’t he, fills you up just right.”

“Yeah, ye-fu _ck_ , yeah, so fucking good Rans.”

“I know baby,” Ransom groaned, “he’s got such a fucking perfect dick, so fucking big,” Holster huffed half a laugh, and Ransom chose to ignore him. “I love the way he feels in me, bet he fills you up even more doesn’t he?”

“Y-yeah,” Bitty says, and Ransom groaned, tightening his grip as he leaned his head back and let his eyes fall shut. 

“Fuck him faster Holtz. Make him fucking feel it.” Neither of the other man responded, but Ransom could now hear the slick sounds of flesh hitting flesh as Holster pounded into the other man and Ransom groaned, his own imagination combining with memories of all the times he’d witnessed the two of them fucking. He could picture them perfectly, Bitty’s head leaned back against Holster’s shoulder while Holster pulled him up and down on his cock. Or maybe Bitty was on his hands and knees on the bed, Holster hunched over him to avoid hitting his head on the bottom of the bunk, thrusting into him as fast as he could manage, Bitty letting his head fall to the mattress as he used one hand to jerk himself off. 

“Fuck, Rans,” Bitty gasped, “I’m close are you… are you?” 

“God, fuck, you’re both so hot,” Ransom groaned, “wish I was there, wish I could lick around Bitty’s hole while you thrust into him Holtzy, suck his cock, your thrusts driving him into my mouth over and over again. Maybe get under you, Bitty, and have you put your dick into me so Holster can fuck both of us. Maybe I'd just take my turn with you after Holster was done, so sloppy and loose I'd just slide right in, pound into you just like he did. Just like he's doing now. ”

“Jesus babe,” Holster moaned, and that was it, Ransom was coming all over his fist, groaning. He almost missed the sound of Bitty’s gasps speeding up, his low groan as he came. In the following silence, Holster’s panting breaths had no competition. The slick sounds of him thrusting in and out of Bitty, frantically chasing his own release were all Ransom could hear. He could picture it perfectly, Bitty lying exhausted as Holster jerked him back and forth, Holster's thick thighs smacking against Bitty's as he shoved his huge cock into the other man's tight hole over and over again. 

“Holster,” Ransom and Bitty said at the same time, and Holster came, groaning.


	6. +1

“Hey Ransom?” 

“Mmm?” Ransom didn’t bother raising his head from where he was sprawled haphazardly across one of the beat up lawn chairs that lived in the backyard of the Haus. He did crack open an eye as the shadow of Bitty crossed his eyes, waving a lazy hand at the other man. “Get out of my sun,” he mumbled, half way to asleep as Holster full-on snored from the chair next to him. 

“Ransom,” Bitty said again, and Ransom opened both eyes fully to glare up at his friend. 

“Bro,” he said, voice heavy with disapproval, “I am trying to relax here.” Bitty snorted, putting a hand on his hip. 

“Well gosh,” he drawled, voice heavy with sarcasm, “my mistake. Here I was, thinking you’d be interested in going up to my room and letting me fuck you, but I can see now that you’re terribly busy. Guess I’ll just have to go find Shitty, he’d probably be interested-” Bitty stopped talking, mostly because Ransom had finally managed to stagger to his feet, almost getting stuck in his chair and just avoiding falling on his face, to clap a hand over Bitty’s mouth. The smaller man’s eyes sparkled with amusement in the sunlight as he looked up at Ransom. 

“Don’t even say it,” Ransom said, “I call dibs. Dibs!” He said again, turning and shouting it to the empty yard. Holster woke up with a snort, sitting up and blinking in confusion as Ransom continued to shout. “Stay away Shitty!” 

“Fuck you Oluransi,” a voice came faintly from the roof, and both Ransom and Bitty laughed. Ransom finally removed his hand from Bitty’s mouth. 

“What’s happening?” Holster asked. Bitty didn’t look away from Ransom as he replied, “I’m about to take Ransom upstairs and fuck him, you want to come?” There was a yelp and a crash from Holster’s direction, and they turned to find that unlike Ransom, Holster hadn’t quite managed to avoid the trap of his chair, and was instead lying on the grass in a sprawl of long limbs and broken chair. 

“Can you believe this boy is a record-breaking athlete?” Bitty asked Ransom. Ransom shook his head, expression morose. 

“It’s a true tragedy,” he said, “a god on skates, a lumbering baby moose on land. A mooselet.”

“Shove it Canada,” Holster muttered in a voice that wanted to be bitter, but was being thwarted by the smile stretching across his face. “And that is definitely not what baby moose are called.” 

“Excuse you,” Ransom said, “I am Canadian. I know everything there is to know about meese. The plural,” he said as an aside to Bitty, who nodded seriously. Holster rolled his eyes as he climbed to his feet, stopping to stand expectantly in front of Bitty and Ransom.

“Well?” He asked, “C’mon, I want to see this.” Bitty laughed, but still turned and headed inside, leading the other two men through the Haus and to his room. Once the door was shut, all three men began to pull off pieces of clothing and Ransom was startled to find that at some point this had because easy, familiar. He smiled as he watched Bitty chirp Holster for his rubber duck-patterned boxers. Ransom stepped forward to drop a kiss to Bitty’s cheek. The smaller man looked up at him, startled. 

“What was that for?” Ransom shrugged.

“Nothing,” he said, smiling. “You’re just too cute to resist.”

“Oh,” Bitty said, a blush spreading across his cheeks and Ransom couldn’t help but smile wider. He looked up to see Holster smiling at both of them. It turned from sweet to sarcastic as soon as he caught Ransom looking, however, propping his fists under his chin. 

“Awww,” he cooed, “ain’t ya’ll sweet as the dickens.” Bitty, if anything, blushed harder. 

“I do _not_ sound like that,” he said, pointing a threatening finger at Holster. “And if y’all don’t watch it, I’ll kick you right out of here.” 

“But Bitty,” Ransom said, catching his friend around the waist and wrapping himself around him, rubbing his face into Bitty’s neck and breathing in the faint smell of cinnamon that never seemed to really leave his skin, “who would you fuck if you kicked us out.” 

“I told you, Shitty.” 

“Nuh-uh,” Ransom smiled into the side of Bitty’s neck as he began pressing quick little kisses there. “I called dibs.” Bitty laughed, bright, and Ransom buried his head into Bitty’s neck, pressing kisses there and loving the way Bitty shivered under his hands. Bitty’s hand caught Ransom’s chin, pulling him up to kiss Bitty. Bitty turned in his arms to kiss him properly, deeply, slowly. Ransom was vaguely aware of the sun slanting against his skin from Bitty’s open window, of the faint sounds of Shitty and Lardo talking, of the rustle of fabric as Holster moved around the room, but more importantly he was aware of the way Bitty tasted. The guys liked to tease Bitty that he always tasted like some sort of baking, but Ransom privately thought he really did taste like vanilla, sweet and a little bitter and completely overwhelming as it poured into your mouth. One of Bitty’s hands gripped his waist while the other wound its way around Ransom’s neck, pulling the taller man down with a steady demand that Ransom was happy to give into. 

When they pulled apart, they barely separated, breaths ghosting across each other’s lips as they both smiled. Bitty pushed at the waist of Ransom’s boxers, and he happily helped him to shove them down, stepping out of them and kicking them to the side. Ransom slid his fingers down Bitty’s sides, loving the way it made the smaller man squirm, to do the same to him. Bitty stepped out of his shorts, revealing that, true to form, he was wearing nothing under them, causing both Ransom and Holster, somewhere behind him, to groan. Bitty looked around Ransom and, grinning, kicked his shorts in that direction, Ransom turning just in time to see Holster, sitting at Bitty’s desk, catch them and wave them triumphantly above his head. Ransom and Bitty both laughed, before both heading toward the bed in unspoken agreement. 

Ransom got there first, sitting down and pulling Bitty into his lap, the other man going down easy, grinning as he went. Bitty followed his momentum down to press his lips to Ransom’s, the other man’s mouth opening slowly against his lips. They kissed like they had all the time in the world even as Bitty ground his half-hard dick down onto Ransoms with languid circling motions of his hips. Ransom wrapped one arm around Bitty’s waist, the other tangling in his hair as he took back control of the kiss from Bitty. Bitty just hummed happily, arms slung over Ransom’s shoulders as Ransom kissed him over and over again. 

Ransom knew that Bitty was getting impatient when the slow dirty grind of his hips sped up, turning into insistent little thrusts against Ransom’s abs. He smiled, pulling slightly away from the sweet taste of Bitty’s mouth to open his eyes. Bitty was looking down at him with an unimpressed expression that was kind of ruined by how red his lips were, by the flush of his cheeks and the slightly glazed look in his eyes. 

“Sorry,” Ransom said, slow as molasses, “were you in some kinda hurry?” Bitty huffed, but smiled. 

“See if I ever offer to fuck you again,” he said, and Ransom had to press his head to Bitty’s chest. He couldn’t stop smiling. 

“Hey Bits,” Holster’s voice came suddenly, far more raspy than the last time he’d spoken, and both men turned towards him. Holster was leaning forward in the chair, arms braced on his legs, and staring intently at them. “He’s getting a bit uppity eh? Maybe you should take him down a notch?” 

“Excuse me?” Ransom said, but Bitty spoke over him, and it was clear that neither of them were really listening to him anyways. 

“Hmm,” Bitty said, leaning back slightly and tapping at his chin with a finger. “That seems like a very reasonable suggestion. How would you recommend doing that?” Holster shrugged, overly casual. 

“I mean, I always find fingering him until he comes very effective at shutting him up.” Both men turned to him, and Ransom leaned back on his elbows, grinning. 

“Yeah Bits, you should try to get me to shut up. You know how much I love to run my mouth.” 

“You sure do,” Bitty muttered to himself before crawling forward to press a single sweet, lingering kiss to Ransom’s lips before climbing off his lap to settle on the floor between Ransom’s legs. Ransom groaned and spread his legs wider, staring up at the ceiling above Bitty’s bed. There was a poster of Beyoncé there. He couldn’t decide if that was hilarious, hot, disturbing, or some combination of the three. 

“Catch,” he heard Holster say, and the sound of a cap opening. He blew out a long shaky breath just as Bitty’s lips pressed themselves to the inside of his knee and a hand stroked down his thigh. Bitty’s hand slipped down, trailing over Ransom’s cock before venturing further. He continued to press sweet kisses against Ransom’s leg, moving from the side of his knee to his inner thigh. Bitty’s finger pressed against his hole just as his teeth grazed against the sensitive skin of his thigh. He bit down just as his finger breached the tight furl of muscle, and Ransom groaned, feeling the vibrations travel down the entire length of his body. 

One of Bitty’s hands rubbed soothingly up and down Ransom’s calve as the other began moving his finger in and out of Ransom’s hole. His mouth, meanwhile, was alternating kissing and nipping at Ransom’s thighs. It was going to look like he’d been attacked by a very amorous Southern vampire. Ransom only realized he’d said that aloud when he heard Holster laugh, and felt the sudden slap Bitty laid on his thigh. Ransom pulled himself up to lean on his elbows again so that he could grin down at Bitty, whose severe facial expression was being ruined by the way his lips kept jumping up at the corners. He added a second finger in revenge, and Ransom let his head drop back.

Bitty opened him up slowly and steadily until Ransom was almost begging for it, hands clenched in his own hair and breath shuddering out of him. Bitty had almost certainly left hickeys all over Ransom’s thighs and hips and he was already looking forward to being able to look at them for the next week, to press his fingers against them and feel that sharp reminder of where Bitty had been. There was also a large stinging patch of skin on his thigh which was the result of the fact that even half out of his mind with arousal, Ransom couldn’t turn off the chirps. 

Finally, Bitty climbed up onto the bed next to him, pushing Ransom back until he was lying back against the pillows. He settled between Ransom’s legs before looking for Holster, who was obligingly already standing there, condom in hand and slightly stunned look on his face even as a smile played around the corner of his mouth. As Bitty slid the condom on, Holster climbed onto the bed behind him, a position that suddenly reminded Ransom of the first time they’d done this, so long ago now. He would have never predicted the way that first time would open the door for all the times since then, for the way he felt about Bitty… 

Ransom blinked. 

Huh. 

He didn’t have time to linger on that particular realization however, because Bitty was pushing into him and Ransom and Holster were moaning in harmony. Through slitted eyes, Ransom watched as Holster ducked his head to press kisses against Bitty’s shoulder, eyes fixed on Ransom. He didn’t know what Holster saw there, but his eyes widened, and then he smiled, nudging at Bitty’s hip, and Bitty began thrusting in and out of Ransom. The movement drew sharp pants out of Ransom. He couldn’t wrap his legs around Bitty’s waist with Holster behind him, but he could get his legs braced up against the two of them, so he did that, groaning at the new angle it forced his body into. 

“God sweetheart, you feel so good,” Bitty said, groaning as well. 

Bitty fucked with the same single-minded focused he baked with, unerring and relentless and so, so fucking good. His cock dragged in and out of Ransom, so different from Holster but just as amazing. Bitty was obviously trying to go slow, to draw it out for both himself and Ransom, but the other man had never been renowned for his patience, and he was soon hammering in and out of Ransom. Ransom was gasping for air, moaning out punchy little noises. Judging from the noises Holster was making, he was jerking off, was probably going to get come all down Bitty’s back. Not that Ransom could say for sure, since his eyes seemed reluctant to open, head thrown back as Bitty fucked him faster and faster. It was so good, so fucking good, so-

“I think you fucked the dirty talk right out of him,” Holster said, utterly ruining the moment. Ransom laughed breathily, opening his eyes just in time to see Bitty making a face. 

“I don’t know that that’s possible,” he said.

“I was focusing on the moment,” Ransom said, “but if you- ah! If you insist… ”

“No, no,” Holster said, grinning even as he obviously fisted his own dick, “please, focus on the moment.” 

“Mmmm, it does feel pretty amazing, Bitty fucking me. For someone who basically never tops he’s really quite good at it. Pity you don’t get to experience it Holster.”

“Yeah?” Holster said, a funny look on his face that Ransom couldn’t decipher right now. 

“Yeah,” Ransom said, closing his eyes again, “maybe- mmm, maybe one day you can both fuck me at once. Just like we did to Bits that one time, you know how I love to take your dick Holtzy, love your cock in me.”

“Fuck, yeah,” Holster said just as Bitty moaned, snapping his hips forward and jolting Ransom. Ransom finally reached down, wrapping his hand around his cock and beginning to fist himself. 

“Or maybe you can fuck me while I fuck Bitty, your giant cock thrusting me further into Bits with every snap of your hips, all three of us moving together, fucking together.” 

“Oh _god_ ,” Bitty said, and came. A few tugs later, Ransom was following him, too on edge for too long to last now that he was finally touching himself. He cracked his eyes open to see Bitty smiling down at him, and behind him, Holster’s frantic movements, head tilted back and eyes closed. Holster groaned, low and long and Bitty’s eyes shot wide with surprise. Ransom couldn’t help but laugh. 

“Oh my god,” Bitty said, voice flat with shock, and Ransom laughed louder. 

“Sorry, sorry,” Holster said, flushing from his nipples to his hair, scrambling off the bed for the box of tissues on the desk. Bitty thunked his head down onto Ransom’s chest, shoulders trembling with his own laughter. Holster returned, wiping at Bitty’s back, which was now shaking with the force of both his and Ransom’s laughter. 

“I can’t believe you just came up my back,” Bitty muttered into Ransom’s chest, and Holster looked embarrassed for about half a second longer before he grinned, shoving Bitty off Ransom. Bitty imperiously held up the used condom to Holster, who hesitated for a second before sighing and taking it with a resigned air. Throwing it in the bin before returning to the bed, he pushed both of them over to climb in next to them. Bitty’s eyes were already closing as he snuggled into the side of Ransom’s chest.

“Gonna finish our nap inside then?” Ransom asked, grinning at Holster over Bitty’s head. Holster shrugged, and smiled, wrapping an arm around both Bitty and Ransom. 

“Well, I was probably gonna burn if we stayed out there much longer anyways, so…” They both fell into comfortable silence as Bitty’s breathing evened out. Ransom rubbed a thumb over the warm skin of Bitty’s shoulder, turning to look at him, surprised when Holster caught his eye. He looked nervous, uncomfortable, and Ransom felt a wash of cold ice shiver down his spine. 

“What?” He whispered, and Holster shrugged as much as he could without jostling Bitty. 

“Nothing it’s just… the way you were looking at him… do you like him?”

“What?” Holster was looking more and more upset. 

“It’s not like I could blame you, I mean, he’s Bitty, and I wouldn’t be angry but if you do like him, or if- if you’re not in love with me anymo-”

“Of course I’m still in love with you, you idiot,” Ransom whispered fiercely, “how I feel about Bitty-” and he swallowed so hard his throat clicked “-how I feel about Bitty doesn’t change that.” Holster looked marginally less upset, but also shifted, uncomfortable and Ransom narrowed his eyes at him. 

“Are _you_... do you like him?” He asked, and Holster hesitated and oh god, they were both so _fucked_...

“Can y’all save talking about how obsessed with me you are until after our nap,” Bitty grumbled at them, and both of the other men froze. “Besides,” Bitty said without opening his eyes, a smile curling his lips, “I’m quite fond of both of you so there ain’t no reason to go borrowing trouble.” 

And well, that was...

That was pretty much perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. This got away from me. 
> 
> Listen, these boys were hellbent on being soppy about it, and who am I to stop them? Slight edits made to earlier chapters to make it line up with this ending, but honestly they were such slight edits I should have seen this coming. 
> 
> I'm a bit rubbish at this whole 'writing sex without feelings' nonsense. 
> 
> shout out to Baldemora who commented on the previous fic in this series and said “Please tell me there a Sunday continuation of this because would love to see Bitty fucking Ransom while Holster just looks at them in awe”. Thanks for the excuse to write more Ransom/Bitty, and the idea for the +1.


End file.
